Detective Comics
Detective Comics is published by DC Comics. The current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Detective Comics #0: 05 Sep 2012 Current Issue :Detective Comics #13: 03 Oct 2012 Next Issue :Detective Comics #14: 07 Nov 2012 Status Monthly on-going. Main Character *'Batman/Bruce Wayne' Minor Characters Recent Storylines Detective Comics #13 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Detective Comics #0 Past Storylines Detective Comics #816 "Victims" part 2 of 2. Zsasz goes after Alfred in the hospital, but when he catches on that it is a trap he leads Batman and the police on a killing spree/chase through the streets of Gotham. Zsasz doubles back to the hospital to kill Alfred, but Batman takes a shortcut through the sewers and is waiting for him. Batman of course beats the snot out of Zsasz. Later, Bruce Wayne visits Alfred in the hospital, and Alfred talks Bruce into getting him a new Bentley. Detective Comics #815 "Victims" part 1 of 2. Psychotic killer Zsasz escapes from Arkham and attacks Alfred Pennyworth at a party, leaving the butler for dead. By Alfred survives, and Bruce Wayne holds a press conference exposing that fact in order to taunt Zsasz into coming out of hiding. Detective Comics #814 "City of Crime" part 12 of 12. Detective Comics #813 "City of Crime" part 11 of 12. Detective Comics #812 "City of Crime" part 10 of 12. Detective Comics #811 "City of Crime" part 9 of 12. Detective Comics #810 "War Crimes" part 3 of 4. Continued in Batman #644. Detective Comics #809 "War Crimes" part 1 of 4. Continued in Batman #643. Detective Comics #808 "City of Crime" part 8 of 12. While Batman goes undercover to infiltrate the dockworkers, Robin maintains vigil over The Ventriloquist at the hospital. He eventually encounters Sgt. Ivers, staying at the same hospital and going crazy. Unable to trust anyone at the hospital, Robin calls in ex-Commissioner Gordon. Collections Hardcovers *'The Boy Commandos by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby' - Collects Boy Commandos stories from vol. 1 #64-73, plus World's Finest Comics #8-9 & Boy Commandos #1-2. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401229212 - (forthcoming, November 2010) *'Batman Archives, vol. 1' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #27-50. - WorldCat - ISBN 0930289609 *'Batman Archives, vol. 2' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #51-70. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563890003 *'Batman Archives, vol. 3' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #71-86. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563890992 *'Batman Archives, vol. 4' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #87-102. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563894149 *'Batman Archives, vol. 5' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #103-119. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563897253 *'Batman Archives, vol. 6' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #120-135. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204090 *'Batman Archives, vol. 7' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #136-154. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401214932 *'Batman Archives, vol. 8' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #155-171. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401233767 *'Batman: The Dynamic Duo Archives, vol. 1' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #327-333, plus Batman vol. 1 #164-167. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899329 *'Batman: The Dynamic Duo Archives, vol. 2' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #334-339 plus Batman vol. 1 #168-171. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207723 *'Legends of the Dark Knight – Marshall Rogers' - Collects vol. 1 #468, 471-479 & 481; plus Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #132-136; DC Special Series #15; Secret Origins #6; and Batman: Dark Detective #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232272 *'Tales of the Batman: Don Newton, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #480, 483-492, plus Batman vol. 1 #305-306 and Brave and the Bold #153-165. "Batman revisits 'The Curse of Crime Alley,' meets Maxie Zeus and wages war on the League of Assassins." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232949 *'Tales of Batman: Gene Colan, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #510, 512, 517, 528-529, plus Batman vol. 1 #340, 343-354, 348-351. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401231012 *'Legends of the Dark Knight: Alan Davis' - Collects vol. 1 #569-575, plus Batman: Full Circle #1 & Batman: Gotham Knights #25. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401236812 *'Batman: The Man Who Laughs' - Collects vol. 1 #784-786, plus Batman: The Man Who Laughs one-shot. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216226 *'Batman: Private Casebook' - Collects vol. 1 #840-845, plus a story from the Infinite Halloween Special. "Pits The Dark Knight and guest-star Zatanna against the new Ventriloquist and still-the-same Scarface, as well as Talia al Ghul, The Riddler and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220096 *'Batman: The Heart of Hush' - Collects vol. 1 #846-850. "Secrets shared years ago between Bruce Wayne and Tommy Elliott — a.k.a. Hush — come to light with dangerous consequences in the present! As Batman finds himself barely capable of handling the diabolical threat of the Black Glove, Hush attacks Bruce Wayne in his personal life by setting his sights on Bruce’s ex-lover: Catwoman!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221238 *'Batwoman: Elegy' - Collects the lead stories from vol. 1 #854-860. "Batwoman battles a madwoman known only as Alice, inspired by Alice in Wonderland, who sees her life as a fairy tale and everyone around her as expendable! Batwoman must stop Alice from unleashing a toxic death cloud over all of Gotham City — but Alice has more up her sleeve than just poison, and Batwoman’s life will never ever be the same." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401226922 *'Batman: The Black Mirror' - Collects vol. 1 #871-877. "A series of brutal murders pushes Batman’s detective skills to the limit and forces him to confront one of Gotham City’s oldest evils. Helpless and trapped in the deadly Mirror House, Batman must fight for his life against one of Gotham City’s oldest and most powerful evils! Then, the corpse of a killer whale shows up on the floor of one of Gotham City’s foremost banks. The event begins a strange and deadly mystery that will bring Batman face-to-face with the new, terrifying faces of organized crime in Gotham." - WorldCat - ISBN 140123206X *'Batman: Detective Comics, vol. 1 – Faces of Death' - Collects vol. 2 #1-7. "Bruce Wayne returns as Batman – and sets his sights on the Gotham Ripper, who in turn has his sights on Batman. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne explores a budding romance with TV journalist Charlotte Rivers, who’s visiting Gotham City to cover the gruesome slayings. But time is running out as Commissioner Gordon and Batman work to uncover the secret of the dread Dollmaker." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401234666 Trade Paperbacks *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 1' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #27-37 plus Batman vol. 1 #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204457 *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 2' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #39-45 plus Batman vol. 1 #2-3 & New York World's Fair Comics #2. "Features the Dark Knight facing a host of villains including the Joker, Catwoman, Clayface and many more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207901 *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 3' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #46-50 plus Batman vol. 1 #4-5. "Features The Joker, Clayface and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213472 *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 4' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #51-56 plus Batman vol. 1 #6-7. "The Dynamic Duo battle the twin menaces of the Scarecrow and the Joker and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401214622 *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 5' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #57-61, plus World's Finest Comics #4 and Batman vol. 1 #8-9. - WorldCat - ISBN 140121682X *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 6' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #62-66, plus World's Finest Comics #5-6 and Batman vol. 1 #10-11. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219616 *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 7' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #66-70, plus World's Finest Comics #7 and Batman vol. 1 #12-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221343 *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 8' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #71-74, plus World's Finest Comics #8-9 and Batman vol. 1 #14-15. - WorldCat - ISBN 1246293204 *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 9' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #75-77, plus World's Finest Comics #10 and Batman vol. 1 #16-17. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401226450 *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 10' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #78-81, plus World's Finest Comics #11 and Batman vol. 1 #18-19. - WorldCat - ISBN 140122895X *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 11' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #82-85, plus World's Finest Comics #12 and Batman vol. 1 #20-21. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401237398 - (forthcoming, December 2012) *'Showcase Presents: Martian Manhunter, vol. 1' - Collects Martian Manhunter stories from vol. 1 #225-305. - (forthcoming, July 2007) *'Showcase Presents: Batman, vol. 1' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #327-342, plus Batman vol. 1 #164-174 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210864 *'Showcase Presents: Batman, vol. 2' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #343-358, plus Batman vol. 1 #175-188 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213626 *'Showcase Presents: Batman, vol. 3' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #359-375, plus Batman vol. 1 #189-192, 194-197, 199-201 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401217192 *'Showcase Presents: Batman, vol. 4' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #376-390, plus Batman vol. 1 #202-215 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401223141 *'Showcase Presents: Batman, vol. 5' - Collects Batman stories from vol. 1 #391-407, plus Batman vol. 1 #216-228 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232361 *'Showcase Presents: Batgirl, vol. 1' - Collects Batgirl stories from vol. 1 #359, 363, 369, 371, 384, 385, 388, 389, 392, 393, 396, 397, 400, 401, 404, 405-424, Batman vol. 1 #197, Adventure Comics #381, World's Finest Comics #169 & 176, The Brave and The Bold vol. 1 #78, Justice League of America vol. 1 #60, and Superman vol. 1 #268 & 279 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213677 *'Batman: Tales of the Demon' - Collects vol. 1 #411, 485, 489-490, plus Batman vol. 1 #232, 235, 240, 242-244 & DC Special Series, vol. 2 #15. "With an intellect that rivals Batman's and a willingness to justify any means by the ends, Ra's al Ghul has become the Dark Knight's most formidable foe. Able to continually rejuvenate himself in his Lazarus Pit, the near immortal Ra's has spent lifetimes trying to save the human race from itself. His extreme methods have always brought him into conflict with the Dark Knight, but through years of fighting against each other as well as side by side, these two passionately driven men have formed a bond of mutual respect." - WorldCat - ISBN 0930289943 *'Batman Year Two: Fear the Reaper' - Collects vol. 1 #575-578. "As the Dark Knight continues to build the foundation for his relationship with James Gordon, Gotham's original vigilante, the Reaper, returns to the streets and begins dealing lethal justice. As the body count grows, Batman must form an uneasy alliance with the man who is responsible for his existence, Joe Chill, the murderer of Bruce Wayne's parents. Now as Batman struggles with emotions and ghosts of the past, he must find a way to stop the murderous onslaught of the Reaper before he becomes his next victim." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899671 *'Batman: Blind Justice' - Collects vol. 1 #598-600. "Bruce Wayne discovers a series of murders linked to WayneTech in this tale that leaves him in a wheelchair." - WorldCat - ISBN 156389047X *'Batman: War Crimes' - Collects vol. 1 #809-810, plus Batman vol. 1 #643-644. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209033 *'Batman: City of Crime' - Collects vol. 1 #800-808, 811-814. "As the Dark Knight tries to shut down a drug ring turned deadly, Bruce Wayne must contend with a wayward 14-year-old who's dangerously close to Gotham's underworld."- WorldCat - ISBN 1401208975 *'Batman: Face the Face' - Collects vol. 1 #817-820, plus Batman vol. 1 #651-654. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209106 *'Batman: Detective' - Collects vol. 1 #821-826. "The Dark Knight faces the Riddler, the Penguin and Poison Ivy as well as brand-new villains while pushing himself to the limit to solve crimes." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212395 *'Batman: Death in the City' - Collects vol. 1 #827-834. "Batman lives up to his reputation as the World's Greatest Detective as he takes on such evildoers as the Ventriloquist, Scarface, Vox, Harley Quinn, the Terrible Trio and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401215750 *'Batman: Private Casebook' - Collects vol. 1 #840-845. "Pits The Dark Knight and guest star Zatanna against the new Ventriloquist and still-the-same Scarface, as well as Catwoman, the Riddler and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220150 *'Batman: Heart of Hush' - Collects vol. 1 #846-850. "Secrets shared years ago between Bruce Wayne and Hush come to light in the present." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221238 *'Batwoman: Elegy' - Collects the lead stories from vol. 1 #854-860. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401231462 *'The Question: Pipeline' - Collects the back-up stories from vol. 1 #854-863. "A gun-running scheme threatens Gotham City." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401230415 *'Batman: Impostors' - Collects vol. 1 #867-871. "A variation of The Joker drug is causing users to suffer violent mental breakdowns. Now, the citizens of Gotham City are divided into two gangs: one led by a Batman impostor who pledges to bring law back to the streets, the other led by a Joker look-alike out to punish the innocent." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401231446 *'Batman: The Black Mirror' - Collects vol. 1 #871-877. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232078 - (forthcoming, November 2012) History Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Publishing History * volume 1: #1-881, 1937-2011 * volume 2: #1- , 2011-present Creative Team Issues #1-12 Writer: Tony S. Daniel. Artist/Covers: Tony S. Daniel & Ryan Winn. Issues #13- Writer: John Layman. Artist/Covers: Jason Fabok. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Detective Comics #14: 07 Nov 2012 :Detective Comics #15: 05 Dec 2012 :The Batman Chronicles, vol. 11 TP: 19 Dec 2012 :Detective Comics #16: 09 Jan 2013 News & Features * 21 Feb 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=37104 Daniel's Detective Comics Joins "Night of the Owls"] * 28 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35645 The Bat Signal: Tony Daniel Talks Detective's Villains] * 23 Sep 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=34536 Commentary Track: Detective Comics #1 with Tony Daniel] * 26 Jul 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/07/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-detective-comics Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Detective Comics] * 01 Jul 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dcnu-tony-daniel-detective-comic-110701.html Tony Daniel Finally Gets to Write Bruce in DCnU Detective] * 17 Dec 2010 - Dc Writer's Relay: Cornell on Snyder * 06 Oct 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/detective-comics-scott-synder-101006.html Bat-Breakdown: Snyder Defines Dick Grayson's Detective Role] * 14 Jul 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/scott-snyder-interview-detective-exclusive-100714.html Writer Scott Snyder on Detective "It's Batman & Gotham"] * 05 May 2010 - Denny O'Neill Steps Up to Bat(man) With Dick Grayson * 26 Apr 2010 - The Bat Signal: David Hine * 03 Apr 2010 - WC10: Spotlight on Greg Rucka * 27 Nov 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/091127-cully-hamner-red-question.html Artist Cully Hamner Sees Red, Answers Questions] * 21 Oct 2009 - Developing Batwoman's Journey W/ Greg Rucka * 24 Aug 2009 - Superheroes and Sex: The Art and Innuendo of Batwoman * 02 Jul 2009 - J.H. Williams III Paints Gotham Red * 25 Jun 2009 - Zowie! She's Gay! * 24 Jun 2009 - Word Balloon: The Greg Rucka Debrief (audio) * 29 May 2009 - Drawing the Bat: J.H. Williams Talks Batwoman * 08 Apr 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/040908-Question-Rucka.html The Ongoing Question: Greg Rucka on his Detective Co-Feature] * 30 Mar 2009 - Cully Hamner: Giving The Question a Fresh Look * 16 Mar 2009 - CBR TV: Greg Rucka (video) * 09 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19983 Greg Rucka Talks Detective Comics] * 11 Dec 2008 - Reflections: Paul Dini, Part II * 13 Nov 2008 - Living in Gotham City: Talking to Dustin Nguyen * 19 Jun 2008 - Dini Cuts Into "The Heart of Hush" * 10 Jan 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006951 Nguyen's Dark Knight Detective Comics Work] * 03 Jun 2007 - REFLECTIONS #210: Simone Bianchi * 16 May 2007 - Magic! Don Kramer Drawing Batman & Zatanna * 20 Oct 2006 - [http://www.comicbloc.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=670&Itemid=57 Paul Dini Talks Detective Comics] * 20 Oct 2006 - [http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/news/116138338097093.htm Detective Comics/Paul Dini Press Conference] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero